


Antipathetic Nightmare

by NaranjitaFanfics



Series: Moominvalley Fictober! (Oneshots!) [24]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranjitaFanfics/pseuds/NaranjitaFanfics
Summary: A fic where Snufkin suffers a heavy nightmare, worse than the last one.





	Antipathetic Nightmare

Snufkin came back to Moominvalley, playing his spring tune, but for his concern, Moomin wasn't there. The boy looked everywhere as he was confused, but seeing that he wasn't anywhere, he walked to The Moomins' House and knocked on the door.

Nobody answered.  
The kid stood up with his mind in blank when receiving no answer, and proceeded to knock it again loudly.

No answer.

He narrowed his eyes and ran to Moomin's staircase and by his surprise when he came to the window, Moomin looked at him with tired eyes.

“Moomintroll!” He said happily.

“Snufkin” His response was monotonous.

“I wanted to see you, you didn't say anything for some reason, so I decided to go up to see what was going on.”

“What is happening here, Snufkin, is that I don't want to have anything to do with you.”

“Pardon me?”

“Yes, that's correct. I've been an idiot waiting for you, Snufkin. I HATE YOU!” Moomintroll screamed.

Snufkin had a broken smile.  
“Is this some kind of a bad joke?”

“No.”

“Actually,” Said a new voice coming into the place, now showing a kid named Billy hugging Moomin. “You have been just replaced by someone better.

Snufkin's eyes filled with disgust when he saw Billy, the boy thief of cowboy clothes.

“What are you doing here!? This is between Moomin and me!”

“Don't you see, Snufkin? You're Moomin's trash! JUST LIKE YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN FOR YOUR PARENTS!”

Snufkin started to shake.  
_«How does he know about this?»_

“And how can't you be? You're a being incapable of loving. YOU'RE A MONSTER!!!”

“No... no... Moomin!”

“And don't come for me asking for help!” The troll said with rage.

“Don't you know how hard this is for me!? I could've traveled the whole world! But I leave everything behind because of you! You're so self—”

Moomin pushed him by the window making him fall onto the ground and just when his skull broke into pieces and blood flew everywhere, Snufkin woke up.

“AHH!” He woke up hyperventilating, looking to his surroundings. “Uff... it was just a nightmare...”


End file.
